Sheriff Cruiser
|wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = POLICE_CAR_COUNTRY |modelname = sheriff |handlingname = SHERIFF |textlabelname = SHERIFF |roadspawn = Scenarios |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_y_sheriff_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Vapid Sheriff Cruiser is a four-door police sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is used by the Los Santos County Sheriff. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sheriff Cruiser is essentially identical to the Police Cruiser, being based on a . The model of the vehicle appears to be the sole primary unit operating in Blaine County, therefore being more prominent than its LSPD counterpart. The Sheriff Cruiser boasts an all-white livery with LSSD markings, and is available with either a LED emergency light bar similar to what is seen on the Interceptor and a rotating halogen incandescent one. Unlike the Police Cruiser, the Sheriff Cruiser lacks the LED lights in front of the rear-view mirror. The decal scheme is based on those used on . Unlike the Sheriff SUV, which has its decals stretch across both doors, cruisers' decals only cover the front doors like the LASD. The all-white livery is rare in California, but most prominently and relevantly used by . However the also have an all-white vehicle, which is use as a Volunteers on Patrol and a Diaster Commication unit. The Sheriff Cruiser appear with the following aerial roof numbers: 03, 17, 42, 58. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sheriff Cruiser has a considerable amount of power under the hood. It is able to reach high speeds relatively quickly, and can maintain them under the right conditions and terrain. The car is very vulnerable to gunfire and crash deformation, it cannot survive even one crush from a Dump Truck. The cruiser being a police vehicle, it luckily compensates for its lack of durability with considerable agility, being able to take corners at speed with ease, should the player choose the Sheriff Cruiser when attracting police attention. Engine performance is identical to the Police Cruiser. However, the Sheriff Cruiser performs appropriately better than its urban counterpart off-road. The car is powered by what is modeled as a Double Overhead Camshaft Inline-4, in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. It is laid longitudinally. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PoliceCruiser-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ;Screenshots sheriff's cruiser.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser at the Vinewood Sign. MaibatsuEclipse-GTAV.jpg|'Sheriff Cruiser' pursuing a Penumbra. Note the blue lights on its left side. TrevorNaked-GTAV.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser tails behind an escaping Trevor on a Blazer. GTA_V_Sheriff_Pursuit.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser pursuing Trevor on a Daemon. ;In-game SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front-incandescentlights.png|A Sheriff Cruiser with halogen roof lights. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Sheriff Cruiser with lights and sirens activated, LED lightbar. (Rear quarter view) SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|original version. (rear quarter view) SheriffCruiser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sheriff Cruiser on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Missions *Pack Man - A Sheriff Cruiser is seen parked at the Hookies parking lot, which may chase the Packer with the car carrier Trailer loaded with stolen cars. Only one is chasing the truck until Franklin gets in the JB 700. **If the player attempts to change the desired route, the wanted level is still triggered and a Sheriff Cruiser always spawn behind the truck (if the player is looking away). *Paleto Score Setup - Four Sheriff Cruisers are seen responding to the alarm at the Blaine County Savings Bank. *The Paleto Score - Various Sheriff Cruisers arrive at the aforementioned bank responding to the incident. More cruisers may arrive during the gunfight before the Military responds to the robbery as well. ;Random Events *'Countryside Robbery' - Two Sheriff Cruisers are seen in a shootout at the Eastern Motel, in Harmony. *'Prisoner Lift' - A Sheriff Cruiser is seen crashed into a tree, with a dead officer in it. A Lost member is seen asking the player for a ride. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes seen on the side of highways outside of Los Santos. *Spawns randomly chasing Street Criminals. *Appears at a 1 star or higher wanted level in Blaine County. *Will spawn sometimes at the sheriff station in Paleto Bay. *May spawn at the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. *2 may spawn chasing Trevor when switching characters. *A Sheriff Cruiser will enter the Bolingbroke Penitentiary, bordering the entire perimeter in clockwise direction from the entrance, before parking up in a parking space just outside the entrance gate. It will spawn at any time of day.Ymap: DRIVE: POLICE_CAR_COUNTRY: 00:00 - 24:00 The driver will then exit the vehicle and walk over to the main office before smoking.Ymap: WORLD_HUMAN_SMOKING: : 00:00 - 24:00 ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Two or more will spawn at the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station when occupied in one, or with a wanted level. *A maximum of three will spawn in the car park of the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office when occupied in one, or with a wanted level. *May also spawn if the player has a wanted level at the Merryweather Security compound by the ocean on Elysian Island. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *NOOSE officers can be seen driving it in pre-release screenshots. It could be that in the Beta, the Cruiser was used as a placeholder before the Sheriff SUV was developed. *The Sheriff Cruiser variant of the Second-gen Stanier bears Los Santos County Sheriff's livery, however, the same vehicles patrol further north, in Blaine County. This does not seem to be a mistake in the game, since a police station actually situated in Paleto Bay (North Blaine County) is a designated 'Los Santos County Sheriff's Office', and has its namesake cars in the lot. *The Sheriff Cruiser of the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station belongs to a female deputy and when spawned, the unit number will always be 03. *In the beta, these cars had the old blue and yellow license plates. Also, they were originally black and white, similar to the LSPD Police Cruiser. *The Sheriff Cruisers on scene at the Countryside Robbery random event sometimes glitch, with un-closed doors and non-working sirens. *The rear LED lights appear to be mounted too high from the interior, causing the light mountings to clip on the roof. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio station of this vehicle is FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *Similar to the FIB Granger and FIB Buffalo, the Sheriff Cruiser can be recolored in the Content Creator. References Navigation }}de:Sheriff-Cruiser (V) hu:Sheriff Cruiser Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class